An electronic book provision system that provides users with electronic books is known. As terminal devices for reading electronic books are widely used, the number of users who enjoy reading electronic books tend to be increased. Hence, attention is focused on electronic books as advertising media. In this respect, in a conventional electronic book, an advertising-specific space is previously secured, and an advertisement is displayed on such a space (for example, patent document 1).